


Working together

by AllisonSwan



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Finn and Bellamy Friendship, Gen, Mentions of Clarke Griffin, Mentions of Lincoln, Mentions of Octavia Blake, Mentions of Raven Reyes, Post Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllisonSwan/pseuds/AllisonSwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a tumblr post;</p><p>Finn and Bellamy find themselves alive after the battle with the grounders, they have to work together and put aside their differences to save their people from the Mountain Men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working together

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I should be writing WWA but this idea wouldn’t leave my head. It’s all Janina’s fault anyway. I tried to keep this just Finn and Bellamy but there are Flarke undertones and Bellarke undertones.As always thanks to my glorious beta Kate for beta-ing this!

Bellamy woke up to a pounding in his head- everything hurt and he had no idea where he was. _What had happened? Did the grounders take him?_ He tried to get up but something, or rather someone, stopped him.

"Wow, be careful."

"Spacewalker," Bellamy stated, relieved- at least grounders hadn’t taken him, "what's going on?" He noticed they were in a cave, it seemed familiar but at the moment he couldn’t place it, he was half lying down, half sitting.

"You've been asleep for a few days...I'm not gonna lie- you scared me a bit there." 

"What happened?" Bellamy asked. "Where are we?" 

"As to where we are...we're in Lincoln's cave," Finn told him.

"Finn, what happened?" Bellamy asked again.

"What’s the last thing you remember?" Finn asked cautiously.

"The grounder attacking me...Clarke screaming my name," Bellamy muttered as the memory came back. The anguish in Clarke's voice is the only thing that isn't foggy in his memory, but he wishes it was because it's not something he wants to hear ever again. That's when it hit him, the grounder was killing him and he remembered seeing Finn next to Clarke. "You saved my life."

"Well I did my best, guess the time I spent in the dropship helped a bit," Finn said, although he knew that wasn't what Bellamy was referring to. 

"No- I mean, you were safe, you could have gone into the dropship, but you risked your life to save mine. Thank you," Bellamy said honestly.

"It was the right thing to do."

"Do Clarke and the others know we are alive? Do we know what became of the grounders?" Bellamy asked, and when Finn didn't reply he asked something else. "Finn why aren't we at the dropship?"

"Because I'm not sure it's safe." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Everyone is gone Bellamy…The rockets worked because there's barbecued grounders, as you said, but when I went to look there was no one there."

"They were safe inside the dropship. What happened?" 

"It seems something else took them."

"Mountain Men," Bellamy muttered.

"Excuse me?" Finn asked.

"Lincoln warned us of the Mountain Men. They must have been the ones to take them."

"Makes sense," Finn said as Bellamy tried to get up again. "What do you think you are doing?"

"We lost enough time as it is, we need to save our people. Jasper, Raven, Miller," Bellamy started but trailed of before mentioning Clarke's name. 

"You're not going anywhere." 

"They could be in danger!"

"Yeah, well you're in no position to do anything right now. If you hadn't noticed you have a gash in your stomach, you're lucky it wasn't poisoned! You can barely sit up, I’m thinking it might need stitches, and I’m pretty sure your leg is sprained!" Finn exclaimed, listing the injuries he could make out. Honestly, he wasn’t all that sure how the extent to which Bellamy was hurt, but he knew that if he didn’t treat it correctly things for Bellamy could start going badly. When Finn started naming the injuries he probably had Bellamy felt his foot start to hurt a bit. Yeah, it was most likely a bit sprained, but that wasn’t going to stop him

"Finn- these are our people!”

"You think I don't know that?? The last time I saw Raven she couldn't feel her legs and then she went unconscious. Clarke was the last face I saw before everything went sideways and I see it every time I close my eyes. Don't you dare even imply that I don't care, because I do. I am just trying to be smart about it. Isn't that what you always say?" There was a momentary silence, then Finn heard a self-deprecating laugh,

"Shit- time to start finally taking my own advice." 

"Yeah, well there's no one else around.," Finn replied giving Bellamy a small smile. "Get some rest; I'm going to look for more water."

* * *

When Bellamy woke up again Finn was back. He gave him a few sips of water and they sat in semi-comfortable silence until Bellamy couldn’t handle it anymore.

“I didn’t go after you.”

“What?” Finn asked confused, not knowing to what Bellamy was referring to.

“When you were missing I didn’t go after you. Raven, Octavia and Jasper were on my ass about it, but I didn’t want to cave to their demands and I didn’t go after you.”

“Bellamy, why are you telling me this?” Finn asked, but Bellamy just kept talking.

“I told them it was because we couldn’t afford to lose anyone else, but that wasn’t…that wasn’t all of it,” Bellamy recounted looking at his hands.

“She,” Bellamy started before he caught himself, “you guys are strong, I figured you’d find your way back. You’re resourceful- if anyone could get away from the grounders, it would be you,” Bellamy stated, but Finn knew he wasn’t talking about Finn himself but rather Clarke. Before he could start talking again he started coughing.  
“Hey- it’s okay breathe...maybe you shouldn’t talk so much.” Finn said as he gave him more water.

“I thought that if I didn’t go I could pretend she, you, were okay.”

“But if you actively looked for us, you could have been faced with the alternative,” Finn said, finishing his thought.  Bellamy just nodded.

“After everything with Murphy, Jasper and I were going to go out to look for you, but you guys came back before we left. Maybe if we had gone to look for you we could have worked things out better, left earlier, and we’d all be safe now,” Bellamy stated.

“Or you’d be dead and then all of us would die as well,” Finn retorted. “It’s no use getting lost in the what could have been Bellamy, all we need now is for you to get better so we can save the rest.”

“You think they are okay?” Bellamy asked.

“They are survivors, they’ll be okay,” Finn pointed out.

“Princess is probably thinking of a way out, finding their weaknesses- she’s good at the strategy,” Bellamy said sounding more like himself than he had since he’d awaken, and for that Finn was glad, honestly? He wasn’t really sure how to deal with a vulnerable Bellamy Blake.

“Yeah, and Raven is probably trying to figure out the mechanics of the place. Trying to see where the blind spots are,” Finn said, going along with Bellamy’s train of thought.

“Jasper is good at that too. Maybe Monty is there too- they can handle a few days right?”

“Right,” Finn agreed, although he was sure neither of them truly believed what they were saying. Yes they trusted their friends, but they knew that the sooner they could help them the better it would be. “I think I need to go back to the dropship.”

“I thought you said it wasn’t safe.”

“It’s probably not safe but we need to get a bit of food since I’m guessing hunting is out of the question, and I’m honestly not that great at it either. Plus we need seaweed for your wound or it could get infected.”

“You’re not going alone, I’m going with you. Clarke and Raven would kill me if I let something happen to you.”

“Yeah, and if I don’t treat your wound the way I’m supposed to and you get worse, Clarke would kill _me_ ,” Finn reminded him, “not to mention Octavia.”

Finn didn’t really know what kind of relationship Bellamy and Clarke had, but he knew that Clarke trusted Bellamy, which was something he wasn’t sure she did for him. Bellamy and Clarke were the leaders of the group, and he knew without a shadow of a doubt that Clarke would not be okay with Bellamy being hurt.

Bellamy heard Finn mention his sister, but he didn’t correct him, he just hoped Lincoln had been able to heal and protect Octavia. If he couldn’t do it then he’d have to trust the grounder. He didn’t want to think about that so he focused on the matter at hand.

“Finn, it’s a bad idea.”

“Do you have a better one oh fearless leader? Because if so I’m all ears.”

“At least take the gun,” Bellamy said, pointing to the only weapon they had between the two of them.

“You do realize that doesn’t have any bullets right?”

“Yes, but you can use it to hit people over the head. I know it might go against your pacifist persona, but I would feel better if the only person I can rely on at the moment wasn’t out there without a weapon,” Bellamy bit out. He didn’t like not having much mobility, didn’t want to rely on others, especially spacewalker with whom he had a very tentative relationship, but he had no other options. Then again, Finn had saved his life, so he owed him a chance at the very least.

“I’ll take it, but don’t go anywhere,” Finn told him, grabbing the gun from the floor of the cave.

“As you so kindly pointed out when I first woke up, there’s no way I could go anywhere without help, so I don’t think you’ll have a problem with that,” he muttered bitterly as Finn left the cave, leaving Bellamy alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Finn was gathering everything they might need from the dropship; he really didn’t think it would be wise to make another trip here, at least not soon. He was trying to recall everything Clarke had done in her time as the doctor and later on with the grounder girl. He probably should have paid more attention to the medicine itself, rather than just Clarke, but she was very distracting.

Thinking of Clarke made him also think of Raven, and he couldn’t help but wonder if she was okay. With Clarke there wasn’t much worry- he _was_ worried about her, but the last time he had seen her she had been physically fine. Raven, on the other hand, hadn’t been.

Raven had to be okay, he couldn’t really picture any other alternative. While he might not be in love with her the way he was with Clarke, he still loved Raven. She had been a part of his life for as long as he could remember; he had even taken the fall for her in the spacewalk issue. She had to be okay- they both had to be okay. Plus, he didn’t want to deal with Bellamy if Clarke wasn’t okay, he had a feeling it wouldn’t be pretty.

He was done gathering everything he needed when he heard noises coming from outside the dropship, and for the first time was glad he had taken the gun like Bellamy had asked. He put the bag over his shoulder and went outside, gun raised and all, but what he saw shocked him.

“Councilman Kane?” he wondered out loud.

“Finn Collins, right? Why don’t you lower your weapon- we’re not here to hurt you,” Kane stated, and that’s when Finn realized Kane wasn’t alone. He was with a woman who looked too much like Clarke to be anyone but her mother.

“Abby Griffin? You’re alive?”

“What happened here? We saw smoke so we thought it was another station, but something else happened here- what?” Abby asked curiously. They were after all standing on charred remains of god knows how many people.

“Wait- you’re a doctor.” Finn realized she could tell him what was wrong with Bellamy.

“Yeah, I was the head of medical back on the ark.”

“I need you to come with me, but it’s not safe to talk here. Councilman, can you help with carrying a few things?” Finn asked. If he wasn’t the only one carrying things they could bring more equipment with them that could help.

“Just call me Kane, Collins, I suspect there’s no council down here. May I ask where we are going?”

“There are ears everywhere, you just have to trust me,” Finn stated.

* * *

_“Bell! Help me!”_

_He could hear Octavia’s voice but he couldn’t see her. She was screaming for help and he had to get to her, but before he could he saw the grounder who had attacked him sticking a knife into her, and his little sister falling to the ground._

_He ran towards her but it was too late, she was gone. He kept walking and stumbling across more of his friends, his people. Miller with an arrow in his chest, Monroe with her neck slit, Raven was barely recognizable, Finn was badly burned. Jasper was shot in between the eyes with a dead Monty next to him. They weren’t the only ones there; the other dead were there as well. Wells, Charlotte, Roma, Trina, Pascal, Connor, Miles- and worst of all- Atom. He just kept muttering no, and this can’t be it, and that’s when he heard her, heard her voice._

_“Bellamy!”_

_It was Clarke- she was alive. He started running towards her; he wasn’t going to be late this time. He got to her and hugged her and he felt her hugging back, until she fell limp in his arms_

_“You’re too late Bellamy…you’re always too late,” came a voice that chilled him to his bones, Murphy. Murphy had stabbed Clarke from behind._

_“Bellamy stay with me, don’t let me die alone,” she muttered as he held her in his arms._

_“No Clarke! Don’t do this! I can’t do this without you, you once told me you needed me- well I need you too princess.”_

_“I’m sorry,” Clarke said, and then succumbed to her wounds._

_“NO! Clarke! NO! Please no!” Bellamy cried out._

_“Pity you can’t save anyone. Not your people, not your sister, not even the princess,” Murphy mocked him. He stared Murphy in the eyes as Murphy stuck a knife in his gut. “Not even yourself. Long live the king.”_

 “Bellamy! Bellamy it’s just a dream- wake up!” Finn shouted. He had come back to the cave with Kane and Abby and found Bellamy on the floor shouting, muttering Octavia’s and the other’s names. Jasper, Raven- Finn had even heard his name. Then the shouting had started and Clarke’s name came out. Finn needed to wake him up before he hurt himself. So he did something he had been dying to do for a while now, he slapped him.  

“Finn, what happened?” Bellamy asked groggily.

“You were having a nightmare; I couldn’t wake you up.”

“So your decision was to slap me awake?”

“It worked didn’t it?” Finn smirked, but Bellamy just glared at him.

“Did you find what you needed?”

“And then some,” Finn muttered as he made a signal, leading Abby and Kane  to walk into the lighted area of the cave, “apparently the ark came down while we were fighting.”

“So this is why you needed a doctor?” Abby said as she walked over to Bellamy.

“Apparently Clarke’s mother was not in the dropship,” Finn pointed out.

“I can see that Finn, I have eyes. Dr. Griffin, pleasure to meet you I guess.”

“You too, Bellamy Blake. So what are we working with here?” she asked Finn.

“There’s a gash in his stomach, I’m pretty sure it wasn’t poisoned because he’d be showing the symptoms by now. I don’t know what’s wrong with his leg, but I didn’t want to touch it in case I made it worse.”

“Okay, then let’s see. Lift up your shirt,” Abby directed as she sat down in front of Bellamy and checked the wound. “You got lucky Mr. Blake. It’s not deep, doesn’t even need stitches, but you said you had something that worked as an antibiotic?”

“Yeah, here’s the seaweed,” Finn said, handing the bucket filled with seaweed to her.

“We’re going to use it as an ointment. Do you have bandages Finn?” Abby asked as Finn gave her the bandages and she bandaged Bellamy’s wound. “Now let’s check on the leg, tell me where it hurts okay.” Bellamy nodded telling her where it hurt and where it didn’t hurt, and after a few tests Abby stood up.

“Good news, it’s the foot not the leg and it’s only sprained, but you might need to keep off it so it doesn’t get injured worse,” Abby told him as she got out bandages and something to splint the foot.

“Yeah, that’s not an option,” Bellamy mentioned.

“Bellamy,” Finn muttered.

“Spacewalker,” Bellamy responded, “people from the ark are here, we’ve got the reinforcements we needed- let’s just go.”

“We don’t even know where they are,” Finn stated.

“Of course we know!” Bellamy exclaimed.

“Care to share with the class, oh fearless leader?”

“Mount Weather. Come on Finn, think about it. The grounders don’t go near it, Jasper was speared when you guys reached it as a warning, and I’m not one to trust grounders, you know I’m a fan of dead grounders rather than alive ones, but I’ve been thinking back on this a lot. When you guys got to Mt. Weather we literally hadn’t done anything to piss off the grounders so they had no reason to attack us, hell we hadn’t even gone hunting. Yet they still speared Jasper when he got to Mount Weather and then strung him up as bait for us.”

“What’s your point, Bellamy?”

“My point is that they are scared of Mount Weather. Maybe them warning us not to go near it was a fucked up way of protecting us, because maybe the mountain men live in Mount Weather. They figured that the mountain men would be as much danger to us as they were to them.”

“The enemy of my enemy is my friend,” Finn responded.

“It’s a bit of a crack theory, but it’s all I’ve got at the moment.”

“Okay, if you’re not going to stay off it, then let’s improvise a splint so that way you can walk on it and prevent further injury,” Abby told him, and he nodded so she started bandaging his foot.

“Mount Weather used to be a military base. Thelonious thought it was empty, but what if it wasn’t? It was where the politicians and military people were supposed to go in the case of a nuclear war. We ended up in the ark; what if they ended up there?” Kane said speaking up for the first time. “Are you finally going to explain what happened?”

“What did you tell them Finn?” Bellamy asked.

“Nothing yet, I’m pretty sure the Mountain Men have been spying on us.  I figured it wasn’t safe to talk out in the open, and it wasn’t safe to mention where we were going,” Finn said as Bellamy nodded. “I also did a bit of a zigzag in getting back here to the cave.”

“Smart thinking, Spacewalker,” Bellamy stated while Finn glared. “I’m being serious.”

“You want to tell me what you were dreaming about?” Finn wondered.

“No,” Bellamy responded, as Clarke dying in his arms flashed back in his mind, “I barely remember it anyway.”

“Sure you don’t,” Finn muttered, but dropped the subject anyway. “Okay so as to what happened. The grounders attacked us, there was a battle, we didn’t get to the dropship in time when it closed so I took an unconscious Bellamy and snuck into one of the tunnels before the blast came. Kept going till I reached this cave, I knew we’d be safe here for a moment. So I made sure he was still alive and then went back to the camp. It seems the rockets did kill the grounders- which is good- but there was no one left so we figure they were taken by the mountain men,” Finn explained.

“Mountain Men?” Kane asked.

“We haven’t had the pleasure of meeting them, but Lincoln claimed they weren’t exactly a good enemy to have, and that we had pissed them off.”

“Lincoln?” Abby asked as she finished with Bellamy’s foot.

“The grounder he tortured,” Finn said, pointing at Bellamy.

“Are you never letting that go? Finn he stabbed you with a poisoned knife. We did what we had to do to survive and for you to survive.”

“So is this Lincoln friend or foe?” Kane asked curiously.

“Friend. He’s kind of in love with Octavia, plus he saved Clarke and me from the grounders when they were about to kill us. What happened to him anyway? I didn’t see him after the thing with the reapers.”

“Octavia was shot with an arrow while she was saving my life,” Bellamy admitted and Finn’s face fell. He probably shouldn’t have taunted him about his sister’s relationship with Lincoln. “Lincoln said he could save her, so I let her go.”

“He’ll protect her, if anyone can protect her other than you or, well-Octavia herself, it’s Lincoln,” Finn said, trying to appease Bellamy’s worries.

“So we’ve got Mountain Men, Grounders and Reapers,” Kane said, noticing how their faces changed when he said reapers, “and I gather from your faces reapers are no good either. So anything else we need to worry about?”

“There’s a tribe near the water that Lincoln said would help us. Maybe if we ask they’ll be willing to help us rescue our guys from Mount Weather,” Finn pointed out.

“We need to come up with a good battle plan and assume that the Mountain Men have good technology. This is where having Raven would be a good thing- do you have anyone who can hack a system?” Bellamy asked.

“We have Sinclair- who was the head of engineering- and we’ve got his apprentice Wick.”

“Okay good, we’ll need weapons as well,” Bellamy mentioned.

“We still need to know which stations survived the landing, but there’s probably some weapons back at mecca station. Let’s just hope there’s more that survived.” Abby then turned to Bellamy, “Okay, get up- I need to know how you well you can walk. Finn- help him.”  

Finn managed to help Bellamy stand up and Bellamy didn’t feel like he was dying so he’d take that as a good sign.

“I think I can work with this,” Bellamy muttered.

“Let’s get out of here and back to our people, we’ll figure the rest along the way,” Kane said as he grabbed what they had brought from the dropship. Abby was in charge of helping Bellamy with walking while Finn took the lead since he was the best tracker.

* * *

They were walking in silence, Kane and Finn in the front with Bellamy and Abby in the back.

“What’s your relationship with Clarke?” Abby asked out of the blue.

“She’s my partner, probably the closest thing I have to a friend down here,” Bellamy admitted.

“I remember when Thelonious told me you had been pardoned, he said Clarke had fought for you like he’d never seen her fight for anything.”

“She’s done a lot for me. She inspires me to be a better leader.”

“He said that the reason a lot of the 100 were still alive was because of you, so I wanted to thank you for taking care of my daughter.”

“She’s a great person Dr. Griffin, you should be very proud.”

“Call me Abby…I didn’t know your mother very well but I remember her, and I know she would have been very proud of you and what you’ve done here,” Abby told him.

“Thanks...Abby,” Bellamy muttered. This day was not going the way he expected at all.

“You care about my daughter,” Abby mentioned.

“Like I said, she’s the closest things I have to a friend down here.”

“I didn’t mean it in that way,” Abby pointed out.

“She’s in love with Finn,” Bellamy answered because it was true, Clarke was in love with Finn, and he wasn’t in love with Clarke, not yet at least. He did care about her and he suspected he would probably grow to love her, but for now he’d keep those feelings shut down.

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep your secret,” Abby said then changed the subject. “Do you think she’s okay wherever they are keeping her?”

“She’s probably worried about everyone else more than she’s worried about herself, but I’m sure she’s okay, she’s a fighter.”

“You think this can work out?”

“Finn and I know the land and its dangers. As long as we’ve got the people’s support I’m sure we can achieve what we want to achieve- or at the very least save our people,”

Bellamy explained and that’s when they saw it, the Ark, or well the station. Bellamy didn’t think he’d ever be happy to see a space station ever again, but this time instead of dread, there was hope. For the first time since he had woken up since the battle, he had hope.

 

Finn turned to see Bellamy and gave him a small smile and Bellamy smirked at him. They could do this. Maybe Bellamy Blake wasn’t as bad as he once thought he was. Working together they could definitely save their people. With their help Finn would see Clarke and Raven again.

 

Bellamy smirked at Finn and realized Finn wasn’t as bad company as he once thought. He still couldn’t really stand his whole make love not war persona, but half the time but he wasn’t that bad. After all, Finn had saved his life, and now they were going to save everyone else. They were going to get their people back. He was going to get his partner back. The Ark would help and they could face whatever this blasted planet threw at them and soon he’d have his sister back,  he’d have his partner back, and everything would work out. He just had to have faith.

 

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I just had to write this after the finale we got, amazing wasn’t it? Can the hiatus be over already??? I’m almost done with writing the next chapter of Who We Are so that should be up Tuesday!
> 
>  
> 
> Remember to leave a review if you liked it!


End file.
